FRAGMENTO DE UNA HISTORIA PERDIDA
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: "INTENTO RESPIRAR Y SIMPLEMETE YA PERDI ESA DICHA" "ME VOY SIN SABER QUE HICE, QUIEN SOY, A DONDE IBA Y QUIEN ME AMO...


"Fragmento"

**El fragmento de una historia perdida. **

Estoy en una habitación, si en una habitación así como leen. Pero no es cualquier habitación, es una en la que han estado millones de personas, personas que salen ilesas, otras solo no vuelven a ver la luz del sol.

Algunas de esas personas han tenido la oportunidad de contar lo hermoso que puede ser sentir el aire que entra desde la ventana a lado de la cama. Lo acogedor que es recibir la luz de la luna directo a tu rostro, Otros solo lo piensan y en sus memorias quedan pues, no corren con suerte como probablemente pasara conmigo.

Lo malo en mí, es que no recuerdo porque estoy aquí. Sé que es un hospital porque estoy conectada a un montón de tubos. Toco mi cabeza y siento una venda en ella. Intento recordar pero es en vano, pues el dolor que tengo en el cráneo nubla mis recuerdos, veo mis manos y noto que esta todo aruñados.

Doy un grito por la punzada que siento en mi cien. Nadie me escucha. Nadie socorre. Un grito lastimero y desgarrador procede desde mi pecho. De pronto ¡Sucede! Imágenes bien a mi cerebro.

Me veo caer desde las alturas y encontrarme con el suelo. Veo que abro y cierro mis ojos y que mucha gente habla y grita.

-¡Sangre! ¡Se rompió la cabeza! ¡Sangre! ¡No vivirá!- Escuchó esas voces entre mis recuerdos- ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Auxilio!-

Tener esas voces en mi mente es totalmente estremecedor, mientras que las ideas más descabelladas surgen en mi cerebro, quedando solo en claro un par de preguntas.

¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Cómo me caí? ¿Por qué la gente diría todo eso?

Un frio recorrió por mi cuerpo al pensar en que tenían razón, Y que quizás, solo quizás, mi cerebro podría tener algún derrame cerebral o alguna especie de daño irreversible. Pero… ¿Por qué tener miedo si no recuerdo nada?

No recuerdo quien soy. Ni de dónde vengo menos a donde iba.

Eso me frustra y el tiempo corre y yo sigo aquí. Sin que nadie venga por mí. Quizás porque sea de noche. ¿A quién engaño? Solo a mí, estoy segura.

Siento frio. Mis piernas se entumieron y el dolor de cabeza se agravo aún más. Mis manos ya no las siento y mi corazón simplemente disminuyo su ritmo cardiaco. Me rio para mí sarcásticamente y siento un miedo insoportable.

Un frio abrumador recorre mi cuerpo, los escalofríos comienzan más sin embargo mi cuerpo está caliente. Creo que estoy a punto de colapsar, mi cuerpo tiembla terriblemente Y no tengo auto control.

Una lagrima recorre mis mejillas y cierro los ojos fuertemente "Respira" Me dijo una voz "Respira" volvió a repetir pero por más que quería abrir mis ojos yo no podía hacerlo. "Vive Cindy, Vive" me dijo esta vez y solo así logre saber como me llamaba….

Pero no pude. No pude obedecerle a esa maravillosa voz. Esa linda voz que provenía de un chico que me sacudía todo el cuerpo. Intento abrir mis ojos pero mi cerebro no manda esa señal.

Intento gritar y mis labios ni siquiera se abren

Intento RESPIRAR y simplemente ya perdí esa dicha

Quiero vivir y ver a esa persona que me grita pero es en balde.

Siento frio, siento que colapso, Siento que quiero sacar toda esa fuerza dentro de mí pero algo me detiene.

De pronto siento unos labios sobre los míos, sé que están ahí, llenos de energía, sentimiento y necesidad, pero no respondo, siento como golpean mi pecho pero no me duele, siento como caen una lágrimas sobre mí pero no tengo la capacidad de limpiarme. Vuelven a besarme. Me besan por toda l cara pero no sé ni quién diablos lo hace.

Toma mi mano y me regala de su calor. Toma mi mamo y todo vuelve a mi. Vuelve a mi Jimmy Neutrón y el recuerdo de lo que paso.

Recuerdo que estaba subiendo las escaleras, un ruido estremecedor se había escuchado dese la azotea de mi casa, él no estaba, o eso deduzco por el paisaje.

Subo, todo marcha bien hasta que siento alguna clase de mareo y piso en falso, me voy hacia atrás sin tener la oportunidad de sujetarme de algo. Cierro los ojos y no veo nada, la luz del sol ya no entran en mis ojos y solo escucho aquellas voces que no se van de mis recuerdos.

Oigo los gritos, los golpes, siento como me electrocutan pero por más que quiera yo no puedo. No recuerdo nada. Y me voy

Me voy sin saber, quien soy, de donde vengo, que hice y que pude hacer, si alguien me ame o si solamente fui odiada, si vivi en las olas de miedo o en la plenitud total. No sabré si alguna vez tuve algún futuro ya sea bueno o malo.

Solo sé que todo mi sentir, todos mis recuerdos, todas estas palabras solo serán, el fragmento de una historia perdida.


End file.
